Prophecy: Groundhog Day
by Cajun Rogue
Summary: Second year James Potter scares all of his friends when he enjoys groundhog day a bit too much! Hint: It involves a groundhog named Lily who is referred to as Lily-groundhog! In my opinion, it's a pretty funny, cute fic! Please read and review!
1. Day One

Disclaimer: I own nothing…

A/N: This is a short, Marauder-era fic. They're in second year and we all find out about James' favorite holiday… One-shot, unless convinced otherwise…

        "Wake-up! It's groundhog day!" Twelve year-old James Potter shouted out to his roommates as he pulled back the scarlet drapes to their dorm room. 

        "Fudgalistic!" Sirius Black shouted out from behind his bed curtains. Sirius had an odd obsession with making up words.

        "Exactly!" James shouted out in an enthusiastic voice.

        "James, we don't have to be up for an hours," Remus Lupin protested from his bed. Peter Pettigrew's snores could be heard from his own bed.

        "All the more reason to get up!" James shouted out, walking towards the faucet with a bucket of water. "We have to go to the Great Hall and wait for Lily to arrive with my special package!" James said. Little Girl Green was his owl. Remus and Sirius reluctantly rolled out of bed. Peter's snores could still be heard, echoing through the dorm.

        After filling up the bucket with ice-cold water, James walked to Peter's bed and threw open the bed curtains. Then, he threw the bucket of water on Peter's sleeping head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "You know, James, the owl post has arrived at the same time everyday since first year," Remus said in a half-asleep tone as he ate cereal. Sirius' head was currently resting in his plate of eggs. Peter was busy taking a hot shower.

        "Of course it has, but today is special! It's Groundhog Day!" James said jovially as he reached butter to spread onto his toast. The enchanted ceiling showed that there wasn't a cloud in the sky. In James' opinion, this was the perfect Groundhog Day weather.

        "James, this is a disturbing side of you," Remus said with a sigh right before his head slumped over and into his bowl of milk and cereal. 

        James sighed and continued to eat. Looking around he noticed that most people weren't down for breakfast yet. He muttered something to himself about anti-groundhog idiots and looked down at his watch. Half an hour until his special package got there!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        "It's here!" James shouted out jovially half an hour later when his owl perched on top of Sirius' head. Sirius woke up sputtering; Lily had managed to put her tail feathers in Sirius' mouth.

        "What the heck?" Sirius spat. Remus jerked his head up out of his cereal looking confused.

        "It's Lily here with my package!" James cried out happily as he took the brown box with holes in it from Lily. 

        "It's a bit disturbing that you named your owl Lily," Remus said pointedly.

        "Never mind that!" James said as he ripped open the package, hoping not to hurt its contents.

        When the top of the package had been opened, a little, brown, fury creature with green eyes peered out of the top.

        "You ordered a groundhog?" Sirius asked in dismay. Remus was currently staring wide-eyed at the groundhog.

        "Of course I did," James said cheerfully as the groundhog hopped out of the box and began eating the sausage from James' plate.

        "Please, please, please, tell me you're not keeping this creature." Remus asked in a scared voice.

        "This creature has a name," James said offensively. "While she's here—all this week—she will be referred to as Lily." Remus and Sirius stared at James.

        "Your owl's already named Lily," Sirius said simply while Remus nodded along.

        "Well, Lily-groundhog and Lily-owl won't have any contact, so that shouldn't be a problem," James said as though it were the most obvious thing ever.

        "I think Lily-person is going to be ordering a restraining order when she hears about this one," Sirius muttered under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        All day, Lily-groundhog created mayhem wherever she went. She kept getting lose from James' bag and running around the classroom eating everything in sight, leaving James calling out for "Lily" to come back which would cause Lily-person to turn around and tell him to leave her alone.

        In Professor McGonagall's class, Lily-groundhog got lose and actually attempted to eat McGonagall's shoelace. James got a weeks worth of detention when she caught him crawling on the floor, trying to get coax Lily-groundhog back into his bag.

        That night, Sirius, Remus, and Peter walked into the dorm room to find James on in bed, on top of his covers, with Lily-groundhog cuddled up in his arms, her face nuzzled into his neck. As she slept, she made contented groundhog noises.

        "I think chasing around Lily-groundhog and preventing her from eating our teachers was a bit tiring for him," Remus whispered with a laugh.

        "Isn't it funny how his relationship with Lily-groundhog mirrors his relationship with Lily-person?" Sirius asked. Remus and Peter looked at him in shock; this was a very deep statement coming from Sirius.

        "How long until she goes back again?" Peter asked in a scared voice.

        "Six days, thirteen hours, five minutes, and 57 seconds," Remus said with a sigh.

~~Hope you like it! Now, I hope you review b/c if I'm convinced otherwise, I might do the entire week… Maybe… Hope this didn't suck too much… Anywho, REVIEW!~~


	2. Day Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the groundhog and I don't even actually own him…Disclaimer:   
  
I own nothing except for the groundhog and I don't even actually own him…  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, here it is! The much awaited second chapter! Thanks for all of the   
  
reviews for the first chapter! I wasn't planning on adding another chapter, but   
  
my groundhog muse struck me and, well, you can obviously figure out what   
  
happened next… I hope this chapter lives up to the first one!  
  
  
  
"What the hell!" Peter screamed out, waking up the rest of the dorm.  
  
"You ok there, Pete?" Sirius asked as he yawned and stretched.  
  
"Lily-groundhog is trying to eat my ear!!" Peter screamed out in his   
  
squeaky voice.  
  
"James! Your groundhog is trying to eat Peter's ear again," Remus   
  
screamed in the direction of James' bed.  
  
"Hm? What? Lily-person?" James asked in a daze.  
  
"I said, your groundhog is eating Peter's ear!" Remus clarified.  
  
"Oh, I wonder if it's tasty," James mused as he rolled over and cuddled   
  
into his warm and fuzzy blankets.  
  
"Wake-up!" Sirius shouted out.  
  
"In a minute, Honey," James said with a yawn.  
  
"Where's the bowl?" Remus asked Sirius.  
  
"What bowl?" Peter asked who had finally gotten Lily-groundhog off of   
  
him.  
  
"The bowl with the water that we throw on you in the mornings," Remus   
  
said as he stretched.  
  
"So I haven't been wetting the bed?" Peter asked hopefully.  
  
"Pete, that's disgusting, you don't even take a bath in the mornings,"   
  
Sirius said in disgust. "And, Remmy, the bowl is on the side of Peter's bed,   
  
just like always."  
  
"Ok," Remus said as he stood up and grabbed the bowl and after a moment of   
  
thinking, threw it on the sleeping James.  
  
"Ok! I'm up mum!" James screamed out, bolting up.  
  
"You're a disturbing person when you're half asleep," Remus told James as he   
  
walked to get more water for tomorrow.  
  
"I don't have time to bathe in the mornings," Peter told Sirius.  
  
"Sure you don't, Pete," Sirius said in his most condescending tone.  
  
"Hey guys," James said, looking around, confused.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked as he scowled at Peter.  
  
"Where's Lily-groundhog?" James asked. Everyone stopped what they were   
  
doing and looked at each other.  
  
"Did he get out?" Remus asked in a slightly panicked tone.  
  
"It's a she," James corrected Remus as he dropped to the floor to look   
  
under his bed.  
  
"No, James," Sirius began, "We checked. It's a he."  
  
"Well, he's going to have some identity problems when he grows up. I   
  
just ordered him a sparkly pink collar." James said thoughtfully.  
  
"You ordered him a—never mind! Where is he!?" Remus asked.   
  
"The door is open!" James shouted suddenly.  
  
"Nice deduction, genius. You know they say you're smarter than me, but—"   
  
Sirius began.  
  
"He got out, idiot!" James said as he began to run down the stairs. The   
  
rest of the Marauders looked at each other, paused for a moment, and followed   
  
James down the stairs.  
  
The group of boys turned over every chair, looked in every bag, and   
  
asked everyone and they still hadn't found Lily-groundhog.  
  
"Looks like you might be saying goodbye to your furry friend a little   
  
early," Sirius said as they threw themselves into the chairs near the fireplace.   
  
James looked ready to cry.  
  
"Sirius—" Remus began in a scolding tone. He stopped talking when a   
  
shriek came from upstairs in the girls' dormitory.  
  
"The girls," James said, his face lighting up.  
  
"What the hell is this—thing doing in my bed!?" Lily asked as she walked   
  
into the common room, holding Lily-groundhog by her back left leg.  
  
"Lily-groundhog!" James screamed in joy.  
  
"What did you just say Potter?" Lily asked in disgust.  
  
"Don't you hold her like that!" James shouted at Lily-person as he   
  
jumped out of his seat and took the groundhog from her.  
  
"What did you call her?" Lily asked in annoyance.  
  
"Leave my groundhog alone, you evil girl," James said as he put   
  
Lily-groundhog in his lap and began to pet her in a soothing manner.  
  
"What did he just call her?" Lily asked again.  
  
"Lily-groundhog," Remus said, his face turning red with contained   
  
laughter. On the other side of him, Sirius—having not even tried to not   
  
laugh—was laughing hysterically with tears dripping down his face.  
  
"Whatever," Lily said in disgust as she turned on her heel and walked   
  
back upstairs.  
  
"Did that mean lady hurt you?" James asked the groundhog in a soothing   
  
tone.  
  
"How long until he leaves again?" Sirius asked, his face burried in his hands.  
  
"Five days, 22 hours, seven minutes, and 40 seconds," Remus answered.  
  
  
  
~~Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I know that the characterization of   
  
Lily is a bit off, but if you think about it, she knew that the groundhog   
  
belonged to James and, sadly, groundhogs do look a bit like oversized rats.   
  
Anywho, if you like it, REVIEW and I may post more! Come on, REVIEW!~~  
  
  
  
Ahhelga~ I'm glad you liked it! You say you like Ul, have you read *Prophecy*?   
  
It's my other Lily and James fic that's quite a bit better…  
  
  
  
AngelTears~ Lol! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Aren't groundhogs so cute?   
  
  
  
Ali-Cat-21~ Thanks!  
  
  
  
MinnieLover~ Thanks!  
  
  
  
PotterChick1~ Well, here's a bit more of what happens during their 7 day journey   
  
of hilarity! (Yes, I do know that that made no sense…)   
  
  
  
NYKimStar~ Lol! Yeah, they're so dang cute!  
  
  
  
Loraliant Angelisa Snape~ Interesting penname… Someone has a thing for Snivelly?   
  
Interesting… Lol! Just teasing! You're from Louisiana too? Awesome! I actually   
  
don't like crawfish all that much… I know… I'm a freak…  
  
  
  
Tara~ Thanks!  
  
  
  
Queen of Zan~ Thanks! I liked writing it! I still want my friggin cheesecake!!   
  
Grr!! I mean, anywho, I have to ask… What/who the hell is blue wizard!?!? 


	3. Day Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the groundhog… Wait, scratch that… I own NOTHING

A/N: Thank you guys SO much for all the reviews! If you guys get a chance, you should check out "Prophecy: That Cat Had It Coming!"… It's a one-shot about young Sirius and his unexplainable fear of cats… Especially ones owned by Bellatrix… Well, that's about it… Hope this chapter lives up to the last two and that you enjoy it!

"Where's Lily?" James asked as he suddenly awoke in the middle of McGonagall's class, his eyes darting around the room.

"James, I think you were dreaming about Lily again," Sirius muttered out of the side of his mouth from beside James.

"No, no, Lily-groundhog," James muttered as he looked down at his book bag to find that it only contained what it was supposed to: books, quills, parchment, dungbombs, and his wand. No Lily-groundhog.

"James," Remus whispered urgently from the other side of James.

"Not now, Remmy," James dismissed him as he continued to look around anxiously for his beloved pet, "I'm busy."

"No, James," Remus said with a sigh. "I really think you should take a look at this.

"Not now, Remmy," James dismissed him again in an annoyed voice.

"Seriously," Sirius paused to giggle, "You should really take a look at this, mate."

"Fine." James snapped, looking up from the floor, "What?"

"That!" Sirius whispered urgently as he pointed towards the front of the class where McGonagall was lecturing.

"What about her? Don't tell me Remmy's going on again about how I should be taking notes, because I have a bit more important things to worry about right now…"

"No, that," Peter chimed in from the row in front of James, Sirius, and Remus as he pointed to a certain groundhog sitting in front of the class, several inches from McGonagall's feet.

"Not again," James said with a gasp.

Two days ago, the same thing had happened and McGonagall had given James a week of detention and told him to get rid of the 'rat'.

"Looks like it, mate," Sirius said, eyes wide.

"But—" James stuttered as he hoped that McGonagall would not look down and see Lily-groundhog. It seemed as though no one had noticed her presence yet. "Does anyone have any food?"

Sirius rummaged began rummaging through his bag for a moment before pausing.

"I'm gonna get it back, right?" Sirius asked in a reluctant voice.

"Of course you are, you prat," James said, pulling Sirius' hand out of his bag and taking the sandwich.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall said, pausing her lecture for a moment to silence James and Sirius.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter collectively held their breath and then exhaled as the Professor went back to her lecture without looking down.

James silently slid from his chair, food still in hand to the floor and began to crawl quietly towards the front of the classroom.

"Come here, Lily," James called quietly to the groundhog from underneath a desk in the front row. She/he was barely two feet from James.

The groundhog looked up at her/his owner for a moment before gnawing on the leg of McGonagall's podium.

"Lily," James said again, more urgently as he held the food out to her.

"What?" Lily Evans absently called from her seat in the second row.

Professor McGonagall stopped lecturing.

"Did you have a question, Ms. Evans," McGonagall asked the student.

"No ma'am, I thought I heard someone calling me," Lily said as she looked around in confusion.

Professor McGonagall gave the young girl a thin-lipped smile before once again returning to her lecture.

Lily-groundhog continued to gnaw on the podium.

James let out his breath. He hadn't been aware he was holding it.

"Ew," Ava Labeau, Lily Evans' best friend called out from her seat beside Lily. "It's that creepy rat from our dorm yesterday!"

Professor McGonagall and the rest of the class looked to where she was pointing.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she stared at the groundhog who was currently continuing to gnaw on the podium innocently.

James squatted silently underneath the desk, praying that she wouldn't see him.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall repeated as James saw her feet appear in front of his face.

"Congratulations, Professor," James said as he crawled out from under the desk and dusted himself off. "Your turn to hide now."

"I do believe I told you to get rid of your rat," McGonagall said as she picked up Lily-groundhog with a displeased look on her face.

"I—" James began.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but another week of detention and I'll be keeping the rat," McGonagall said.

"Lily!" James squealed sadly.

"What?" Lily Evans called out in exasperation as she slammed her quill on her parchment.

"Not you," Sirius said from the back of the classroom as he rolled his eyes, "The rat."

"He named his fat rat after me?" Lily asked in disgust.

"Mr. Potter is apparently a deeply disturbed young man," Professor McGonagall said simply.

"Lily," James continued to squeal from the front of the classroom in a trance.

"How much longer do we have?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"Four days, 14 hours, 29 minutes, and 59 seconds."

--Well, there it is! I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not sure if it's quite as funny as the first two chapters… Sorry if it isn't… If everyone tells me it wasn't funny, I'll take it down and re-write it... But feel free to tell me your opinion in your REVIEW!--

PotterChick1- Quite frankly, do I EVER make sense? Lol! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed this one as well!

Queen of Zan- It's all right… You'll be fine… Lol! Yeah, um, I still want my freakin cheesecake!! Don't worry, my friends and I do that too… Speaking of which, UPDATE!!

Ali-Cat-21- Thank you!

Mar- Thank you! Yeah, I didn't really think about that… Lol! The blue wizard is—er—see Queen of Zan's review…

Hannah- Thank you!

Kandy916- Lol! Little anxious, aren't we?

MinnieLover- Thank you!

Ahhelga- Thank you! I'm guessing that you either didn't get around to reading it or that you didn't like it… Lol!

Chibi-Sprite- LOL! Thank you… I tried to get the teachers a bit more involved…


	4. Day Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing... Sadly enough, I don't even own the groundhog... Sniffles sadly

A/N: Well, thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Please, forgive me for waitingso long to update... It's been a crazy year so far and... Yeah, um, anyways... Here's chapter four just in time for Groundhog Day... I hope you enjoy it!

James Potter had never been a patient child. Sure, he was more patient than Sirius, but that's really not saying very much.

Today was no exception.

"WAKE UP!" James hissed in Sirius' ear a full hour before classes began.

"Lemme alone, I'm trying to get my beauty rest," Sirius grumbled before rolling over and snuggling into the covers.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" James shouted as he jumped up and down up and down on the foot of Sirius' bed.

"What are you doing?" Remus grumbled from another part of the dormitory.

"We _need_ to go get Lily-Groundhog back," James stated in a whiny voice.

"James," Sirius began in an annoyed (but still half-asleep) voice, "It's still dark outside!"

Peter continued to snore in the corner of the dormitory.

"Yeah, well, what about poor Lily-Groundhog? She's probably all alone in a box somewhere. She doesn't know that the sun isn't out yet. She's all alone, Sirius, with no one to rub her belly, no one to save the yolk of their egg for her, no one to sing to her, no one to-"

"All right!" Sirius snapped. "I'm awake!"

"Good," James said as he bounced jovially over to begin waking Remus.

"Don't even bother, I'm already up," Remus grumbled.

"Good, now if you'd both look this way, we can begin Operation SLG," James said in a remarkably professional voice as he bounded over to the center of the room where he had set up and chalkboard covered with little moving stick-figures and complicated arrows.

"Operation SLG?"

"Operation Save Lily-Groundhog, of course," James said in exasperation as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "No further questions, please. Now, if you would once again turn your attention to the diagrams, we will begin preparations."

After that, James launched into a very complicated explanation of exactly how he was going to sneak into the deputy headmistress' office and steal back his groundhog.

As a matter of fact, his explanation was so complicated that it left both Sirius and Remus with their mouths hanging open in complete and utter shock.

"Do you both understand?" James asked in a teacher-like manner.

Remus and Sirius stared at him in awe.

"Good. Operation SLG commences in exactly 3 minutes and 56 seconds." James said before turning and walking out of the dormitory.

* * *

"Professor McGonagall!" James wailed as he stood outside the door to the professor's office.

"Remmy," Sirius whispered in his friend's ear urgently, "What are we supposed to do?"

"Professor McGonagall!" James continued to wail before kicking Sirius in the shin.

"James, what the-" Remus began as he looked at the doubled over Sirius in concern.

"Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall began scoldingly as she stepped out of her office to see what all the commotion was about and found the three friends in the hall.

"Please, Professor, Sirius just ran into a gargoyle statue as he was taking his morning graze and I think he's hurt himself," James said in a stricken voice.

Sirius and Remus looking at their friend in shock before remembering what they were supposed to be doing.

As the professor began to look at Sirus'shin with a stern look on her face, James slipped silently into her office.

He crawled through the office whispering, "Lily!" in an urgent voice before he saw a box rattling in the corner.

"Lily!" James said in joy as he crawled over to the box and ripped it open. Taking the groundhog out of the box, he craddled her in his arms and began to weep.

* * *

How much time do we have left?" Sirius whispered in Remus' ear as Professor McGonagall stalked back into her office screaming about immature students, deducting house points, and-worst of all-a month's worth of detention for the three of them.

"Three days, 22 hours, 7 minutes, and 2 seconds."

* * *

Well, guys, there it is! I don't know quite how good it is, but I hope you enjoyed it! If you did, feel free to leave a review so I know what you think! Happy Groundhog Day!

PotterChick1, Lol! Of course you weren't boring me! Thanks for your review and the fantastic story to go along with it!

TheLittlestElf, yeah, James really does have an odd attachment to that furry little... Lol! Thanks for the review!

Queen of Zan, I'm sorry. I hope you like this one better...

PHSdrummer07, thank ya, dearie!

Chibi-Sprite, thank you!

MyDream, thank you!

Ahhelga, LOL! Thank you!

RockersBB13, thank you!


End file.
